Out of Sight
by honeyMellon
Summary: All Ichigo and Renji want is some privacy, but over and over again they get interrupted right at the brink of...


**After finishing the angsty "Dangerous Intentions", I need a break and thought I'd write a short, light-hearted one-shot. And here it is, "Out of Sight". **

**This is set in the Renji x Ichigo universe which began in "Stressful Situation", in case you're wondering. So, no, readers of my Shuuhei x Renji universe, Renji is not cheating on Shuuhei. ;)**

* * *

The door rattled loudly, protesting the sudden assault from the combined weight of the two panting, growling men. The hinges creaked as they blindly pawed at each other through their clothes, desperately wanting to get rid of the annoying hindrance standing between their bodies yet too afraid to discard them, in case they needed to make a hasty exit, or pull an emergency stop.

And it wasn't an irrational fear. They had once made the mistake of undressing fully, and let's just say that, if there were a competition for the speed of getting dressed, Ichigo and Renji would've won, hands down.

"Stop...making..." Renji complained between ragged breaths. "...so...much...noise..._ohhhh_ _fuck!_" His sentence trailed off into a mix of a laugh and a moan as Ichigo latched onto his neck and sucked possessively while at the same time massaging his aching length.

Ichigo broke away just long enough for a quick retort. "Look who's...talking!"

Renji took the opening to claim Ichigo's mouth, and the boy growled deep in his throat in response. Over the past weeks, he had come to realize that Renji _loved_ to kiss, and he was extremely skilled at it. Ichigo could never resist Renji's kisses, be it gentle caresses with his tongue, or fierce, passionate embrace from his lips, or cheeky taunts with his teeth. There was nothing predictable in Renji's kisses, and _oh_, even in his lovemaking. He could be gentle at times, handling Ichigo as if he were made of glass, or he could a wild beast in heat when he was in the mood or when Ichigo went overboard with his teasing. And that was precisely what Ichigo loved—bedding Renji was like an adventure, you never know what is lurking in the shadows just waiting to be unleashed.

With a strong tug, Renji flipped them around and crushed Ichigo against the door. The boy grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, then moaned when a warm hand sneaked into his collar and teased a sensitive nipple. He could feel the beginnings of a series of throbbing between his legs, the unmistakable sign of his impending release, and he—

"Ichi-nii! Dinner time!" Yuzu's voice began at the bottom of stairs, and then gradually increased in volume as the staircase creaked, signaling her approach.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed between his teeth. _Not again!_ At the thought of his sister barging in on them, he immediately softened. The pent-up tension that had been right at the brink of being released was abruptly cut off, leaving him bitterly disappointed and frustrated.

By the time Yuzu knocked on the door, Renji had already disappeared.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, Renji continued to breathe heavily for a good five minutes before finally calming down. His knees trembled as he gritted his teeth against the throbbing ache in his groin.

"Fuck," he spat, clenching his fists. He absolutely hated this feeling. The sudden denial of orgasm always left him breathless and light-headed, and his body seemed to take forever to realize that it wasn't going to happen, leaving him with an erection that refused to go away. "_Fuck_."

"I'm sorry."

Renji turned around and found his orange-haired friend standing a few feet away. Ichigo's face was still flushed, and Renji wondered what excuse he'd used this time to explain the unusual color of his face. The thought brought a grin to his face.

"Sit-ups? Or slept with your face in the pillow?" he asked, suggesting a couple of lame excuses that Ichigo had actually used in the past.

"I said it was the heat, and that I'm not feeling that great," Ichigo said dejectedly as he sat down next to the redhead.

"The _heat?_" Renji burst out laughing. "It's freaking autumn! I can't believe she bought it."

Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, she looked really skeptical, but you know Yuzu, she never really questions me."

Renji chuckled. Yet Ichigo fretted all the time that his baby sister would find out about them one day. That's why they rarely made out in Ichigo's room anymore, but it had happened spontaneously just now, and in the heat of the moment, neither had had the presence of mind to think of relocating.

"How're _you_ doing?" Renji asked, gesturing with his finger to clarify which part of Ichigo he was referring to.

Ichigo blushed. "It hurts," he admitted with a sigh.

"This is what, the sixth time this month?" Renji asked, lying down on the tiles and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Ichigo let out a frustrated grunt. "Seventh," he corrected. "This is getting ridiculous."

Renji laughed. "Well, you have any other ideas? We've tried parks, but ended up attracting hollows. We've tried this roof but the fucking tiles make too damn much noise. What do you wanna do? Get a hotel?"

Ichigo rubbed his face in annoyance. "Ugh, that's so degrading," he said unhappily. He fell silent for a while, looking as if he was actually pondering the possibility of going to a hotel. Then, he turned around and looked at Renji with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Renji asked warily. He recognized that face—it was the expression that always accompanied Ichigo's outrageous ideas.

"How about you room?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nearly choked on his own saliva in his haste to respond. "Are you fucking nuts?" he said in disbelief, patting his own chest to regain his breath. "I feel creeped out even when I take a leak there! I swear that freak Urahara has surveillance cameras all over the place." When Ichigo didn't look convinced, Renji added with an air of finality, "Don't even think about it."

Ichigo groaned, looking absolutely depressed. When was the last time they actually finished? It would always start smoothly enough, then right as they were about to reach their peak, _something_ would interrupt. Rukia had nearly caught them with their pants down—quite literally—more than once. It was just a matter of time when they would be busted. Sometimes he wondered if they should just own up to it, maybe that'd give them some respected privacy. But the thought of his sisters overhearing or knowing that he was having sex made his skin crawl.

"Do you want to do a quick one in my bathroom?" Ichigo asked gruffly. He hated doing that, more because of the indignity of the act than the setting of the location. It was actually kind of fun when they did it in the shower once, but the thought of using the space simply as an escape instead of a conscious choice made him resent the place.

Renji reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure, why not," he said with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll cheer you up."

The minute Renji touched Ichigo's flushed chest, the smoldering lust immediately reignited, and they were soon bumping into bathroom fixtures in their frantic attempts to get each other out of their clothing. The one good thing about doing it here was that it would be alright to undress, and right now Ichigo was thankful for it, because he thought he would burst into flames if he didn't get his release soon.

Once their robes were kicked to the corner of the bathroom, Ichigo climbed into the shower stall, dragging Renji with him.

"Here," Ichigo said, his face bright pink.

Renji raised his eyebrows when he looked at the item that Ichigo had just pressed into his open palm. "Shower gel? Are you sure this is okay? I'm not sure if I want to see bubbles coming out of—"

Ichigo cut him off with a rude yank by his long red hair, which was now loosely draped across his shoulders and back. "Just fucking use it," Ichigo hissed before pressing his lips on Renji's.

One other downside about doing it in the bathroom, besides the indignity of it, was the echo. It would've been fine if they could control their noises—which Renji had no problem doing—but _Ichigo_ just could not be quiet to save his life. Like his inability to control his _reiatsu_, the boy moaned, groaned, _howled_ when he got into it, and no amount of yanking, pinching, or slapping could shut him up.

And right now the half-sob, half-groan that spilled from his lips bounced off the walls of the small space so loudly that Renji expected Ichigo's family to rush to his aid in alarm.

"_Oh god_, shut up," Renji pleaded between thrusts, his nails digging into Ichigo's hips in a failing attempt to silence the boy with pain. Ichigo was bent over in front of him, palms flat against the tiled wall, legs apart—such a shockingly erotic sight that Renji forced his eyes open even though they constantly wanted to slide close on their own accord.

Ichigo's reply was an even louder moan that brought goosebumps to Renji's skin. "Goddamnit," Renji cursed. There was only one thing he could do now, even though he hated it. He stopped his thrusts and leaned over Ichigo to reach for the faucet. Immediately, a gush of water descended on them, drenching them from head to toe. Water got into his eyes and nose, and his hair became plastered to his cheeks and forehead, but at least the sound of the shower covered Ichigo's voice somewhat.

Still, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the boy's scream when an especially hard thrust from Renji sent him over the edge. But by then, Renji was too deep into his own pleasure and release that he probably wouldn't even notice if Ichigo's father barged in at that moment.

The best thing about doing it in the bathroom? Showering together immediately afterwards—sighing in contentment, they rubbed each other down, cleaning the traces of their activities.

As Ichigo dried his hair with a fluffy towel, the redhead smiled and allowed himself to enjoy the view. The boy's face was still pink, and the skin on his body was flushed from the warmth of the water. Thin rivulets of water trickled down his neck and back from his still-damp hair, then down his muscled thighs and calves; every inch of which had been thoroughly explored by Renji.

"What?" Ichigo asked, noticing the faraway look in the redhead's eyes.

Renji reached out and hooked an arm across Ichigo's neck, then pulled the boy into an embrace. "I think I love you," Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo immediately blushed fiercely. "Idiot," he muttered, but Renji felt the boy press himself against his chest, a silent reciprocal display of affection.

Renji chuckled into Ichigo's hair, inhaling the fresh scent from the shampoo they just used. Yeah, he was an idiot. An idiot for not realizing how much he'd loved his friend all along, an idiot for attempting to avoid confessing his feelings. But it didn't matter now, he thought happily as he wrapped his other arm across Ichigo's waist, crushing the boy even closer against his body. Everything turned out alright after all.

* * *

**Ichigo is an absolute joy to write. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
